


Sweet Lies and Soft Kisses

by kickassfu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, makeout scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is stitching Adrien's shirt for what it seems like the hundreth time, they end making-out and reaffirming their love for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Lies and Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isadorator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadorator/gifts).



> I got the prompt "adrienette- ripped seams" and did my best. I promise I didn't expect this to come out lol It was only supposed to be fluff *cries* Hope you like it ^^

Concentrated Marinette was the cutest thing ever; how her adorable little pink tongue darted out of her mouth and she focused intently on that one thing, blocking out everything else was just precious and Adrien loved it. She was fast and precise, - although she’d prick her fingers once in a while, it didn’t even faze her anymore - she did such a perfect job he sometimes wondered if the hole was ever there or if it was just his imagination.

 

“How do you keep ripping your shirts like this?” Marinette questioned, confused by the amount of ripped seams she had to sew back every other day.

 

“You know, my muscles are so big, that every time I flex they burst out of the shirt.” he joked flexing his biceps in demonstration. 

 

Although they weren’t as big as he mentioned, they still put some strain on the aforementioned clothing and Marinette ogled at him, impressed and a bit turned on. What could she say? He had grown and filled out, in all the right places. When she used to roll her eyes at his idiotic antics, she now smirked and hummed in agreement - which honestly was even better, because he blushed every single time and it was adorable. 

 

“Well, then try not to flex your muscles so much. Honestly it seems like you’re doing this on purpose…” she sighed, finishing the stitching. Looking at him from the corner of her eye, she saw him look away guiltily, “ _ Adrien _ ? Please don’t tell me you are.”

 

Fiddling with his hands he stared at everything but her, a nervous babble spilling from his lips “No, of course not. Why would I? I would never…”

 

“You’re such a bad liar.” Marinette said rolling her eyes.

 

“Yeah, because you’re a wonderful liar.” 

 

Gasping she pointed her finger at him, “How dare you try and change the subject? And I am a fine liar.”

 

“Oh come on Marinette, your excuses are awful. I mean, I have no idea how no one else has figured out you’re Ladybug.”

 

“Right, because you noticed right away. For someone that supposedly looooved me so much, it took you a while, didn’t it?”

 

“Look who’s talking, weren’t you the same?”

 

Marinette was furious, she was also kind of losing the argument, and now she had even forgotten what started it all; well there was only one way to shut his mouth  _ and _ it was something she personally loved to do - throwing his shirt aside, she closed the space between them and crashed their lips together.

 

He was surprised, but not shocked; by now this had become their routine, they fought and she kissed him in order to shut him up, which only meant he started most of the fights just for the heck of it.

 

Adrien smiled against her lips, tenderly slowing down her ravenous kiss. Pulling her closer still, they fell to the floor, Marinette on top of him, never once breaking contact even through giggles and bruises. Gently, he kissed her lips, her nose, forehead and cheeks, until he lost himself in her sweet neck. At first she snickered, because his lips were soft and his hair was tickling her, but soon laughter turned into low moans and pleasure. He knew exactly what he was doing to her - killing her little by little and bringing her back to life - with every kiss and every scrap of his teeth against her tender skin, sucking and licking until she couldn’t hold it in anymore.

 

Groaning she grabbed his hair and pulled back his head, attacking his lips in a heated haze of passion and need. Adrien drove her mad, out of control, but she could give as good as she got. And with him, it didn’t take much, just a few whispered words into his ear and he was pudding in her hands, “ _ I love you _ .”

 

He twitched under her and she was sure his face was redder than ever, even though he was lighting a fire within her moments ago with kisses and touches, just a simple sentence from her lips could undo the boy beneath her and she smiled in triumph. 

 

Smiling, and stroking her cheek, Adrien marveled, “I love you too buginette.”

 

They kissed once again, the animalistic fervor replaced by tenderness and cuddles. They just lied on her bedroom floor, while he stroked her black hair and she drew figured on his chest, with her fingers.

 

Marinette was almost lulled to sleep when she noticed the forgotten shirt thrown on the ground and remembered what started the fight in the first place. 

 

“Adrien, why are you ripping your seams on purpose?” she asked sleepily, hoping now he’d answer.

 

He flinched and a yawn escaped his mouth, sighing he confessed, “It’s a good excuse to come visit you  _ and  _ honestly? You just look so cute while fixing them...besides if not for this, you never let me watch you work.”

 

Rolling her eyes, she lightly slapped his chest, “You’re such a silly kitty.”

 

Looking into his eyes, she smiled and pecked him on his lips, “Stop doing that, and I might let you watch me work on my stuff. Also, you’re my boyfriend, you don’t need an excuse to visit me...nerd.”

 

Adrien laughed and kissed her back, it was slow and soft.  _ It was nice _ . 

 

He loved her more than she’d ever know and in this instance, with Marinette falling safely asleep in his arms, he was the happiest man in the world. Drifting into a deep sleep, all he could think of was the woman in his embrace and how he would try to make her as happy as she made him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank Dora (isadorator on AO3 and theywaitforshewho/ladrienintesifies on tumblr) for helping me out with my writing!! Please do read her wonderful fics, she's such a beautiful and talented writer! Seriously, she's always there for me with a kind word <3
> 
> Oh and if you're interested I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
